<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sammy, the Nine by reigningqueenofwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342340">Sammy, the Nine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords'>reigningqueenofwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Real Life Superhero [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>dean x reader - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Real Life Superhero [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sammy, the Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Walking back into the bunker, you felt a bit lighter after your date. Your hands were constantly intertwined and you widened your eyes as you smelt food. “Sam cooks?” You looked over at Dean in shock. “He’s never mentioned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I mean sometimes. Like salads?” He frowned. “It’s my mom.” He said once he took in a deep inhale. You raised an eyebrow, silently asking how he knew that. “She makes the best lasagna.” He said instantly. “And garlic bread.” He added. “Homemade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, now I’m hungry.” You grinned. “And maybe she can teach me a thing or two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean beamed at that, loving you both so much. “I know she would love that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary heard her son's voice and walked out to meet you. “Hi.” She opened her arms for a hug from the both of you. “I've made dinner, and there is a pie ready to go into the oven!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You welcomed her hug, smiling. “You’ve just made Dean’s day, then.” You giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah!” He beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary smiled. “I’m glad I could surprise you both.” She said happily. “I got a nice chat with Sam earlier, too, when I got here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he bore you?” Dean looked at her sympathetically, making you giggle. “He has been known to do that. Even put me to sleep before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean.” She lightly scolded. “His conversations are nice.” She told him. “Stop picking on your brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Sam said pointedly as he walked in. “Especially when he's bigger than you.” He smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d take you down any day.” Dean puffed out his chest. “Wouldn't be the first time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam laughed, shoving at him for good measure. You stepped away playfully, in case they got into a play fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shoved at him back, reaching for his hair. “You really need to cut this mop, Sammy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love it.” He smacked his hand away. “I wouldn’t be me without it.” He pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True.” You said with a giggle. “He would look weird.” You noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse you.” Sam looked offended. “I would not look weird!” He told you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d go from a nine to a six.” You teased. “Sorry.” You chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looked at you in shock. “Sammy’s a nine?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam beamed. “Boom.” He said to his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, boy.” Mary shook her head. “I’m going to check on dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help.” You smiled innocently and followed. “Let the boys have their bonding moment.” You added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean was still blinking. “DUDE!” He threw his hands up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam grinned. “Not my fault.” He told him. “I can’t make her say these things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could not look so happy about it!” Dean frowned. “She’s my girlfriend, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam shrugged. “I’ll take what I can get.” He said simply. “Even if that means your girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s...this ain’t funny anymore Sam.” He said seriously. “At all.” His jaw was clenched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam held up his hands. “Dude. It’s fine. She’s with you.” He pointed out. “It’s you who she curls up next to, not me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looked at him for a moment. “Does that bother you?” He asked, brows furrowed. “Does it bother you that she’s with me, and not you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam sucked in air. “Dean. Just stop.” He shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. Now let’s go see if mom wants help setting the table.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean grabbed a fistful of his shirt. “Tell me.” He glared, his green eyes locked on Sam’s hazel ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam huffed. “Why do you think I was so against you being with her?” He shoved Dean off of him. “I’m surprised it took you this long to figure it out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean stared at him, jaw slack as he let his hands fall. He didn’t know how the hell to react to that. Shaking his head, he blinked a few times. “Get out of my face.” He said simply. “Now.” He snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam stepped back, shaking his head before heading to his room. That wasn't something he had ever planned to tell either of you. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoped so hard </span>
  </em>
  <span>that Dean wouldn’t tell you. He knew those chances were slim, though.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Dean sat down on the last step, rubbing over his jaw. He honestly had not been expecting that. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Sam did call you first after all. Had Sam been hoping to land you? The thought made him grind his teeth. Leaning his elbows on his knees, he gripped his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“De? Dinners ready.” You came out to tell him. “Dean?” You asked, rushing to him. “What's going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at you, staring in your eyes a minute. “Nothing.” He sighed. “Nothing, princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You cupped his face. “Hey. We’re being honest, remember?” You brushed your thumb over his lip. “Talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned into your touch. “Sam and I just got into it. It’ll pass.” He told you, hoping you would let it go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” You leaned in to kiss his nose. “I'm here if you wanna talk about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe tonight, I’m sure it’ll blow over by then.” He pulled you close. “Let's go eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled and nodded, standing up and holding out your hand. “Let's go, handsome. And you still didn't give me my surprise!” You teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned at that. “That’s right. Thought you’d forget.” He smirked. “How about after dinner?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal.” You kissed his jaw as he stood. “So, tomorrow your mother is going to show me some things in the kitchen. Prepare to pig out, my good sir.” You chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned, kissing you deeply. “You know a way to a man’s heart.” He held you tight against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blushed and giggled. “Behave!” You slapped his arm playfully. “For now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned, winking. “I can handle for now.” He took your hand, following you to the kitchen. “I can’t wait to dig in, mom.” He told Mary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled proudly. “I hope I can cook for you boys more often. Where’s your brother?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at her son. “Did you two get into a fight in that short amount of time?” When he looked away, she sighed. “Dean, what happened? Was it about a hunt?” She asked, sounding disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a disagreement. It’ll be fine.” He shrugged. “It happens.” He told her easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I go get him?” Mary said worriedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can.” You shrugged. “Once I figure out where he went…” You mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary smiled. “He can’t stray far from my meals.” She chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe that.” You smiled and went to find your friend. Finally, you found yourself at his room, tapping on the door. “Saaaammy.” You smiled. “Dinner’s ready!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam opened the door shyly. “Uh, I’ll go get a plate in a bit.” He told you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay? Dean said you and him had a disagreement.” You said worriedly. “I hope he didn’t say anything to be a jerk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam shrugged. “No, it’ll be fine.” He assured you with a small smile. “Why don’t you head back to them and I’ll be there in a little while?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pouted. “But Sam….” You half whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to make you guys uncomfortable.” He shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You furrowed your brows. “Why would you make us uncomfortable?” You asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean gets bugged easily.” He explained. “Always has.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, guess I can see that.” You nodded. “I’m sorry.” You opened your arms for a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around you. “Thanks.” He kissed the top of your head. “Tell mom I shouldn’t be too much longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will do.” You smiled. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Mary sighed when she saw you, and not Sam. “Dean, what did you tell him?” She asked. “And tell me the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say anything. He just got butt hurt that I wasn’t a fan of him being so happy that Y/N thought he was a nine. It’s stupid.” He shrugged. “We’re brothers. We fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary huffed. “Something silly then.” She nodded. “Boys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said he’ll be in soon.” You told her as you sat down. “That he wouldn’t be too long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” She sat back down. “I hear Cas got new clothes.” She told you. “That he had fun today at the mall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled and nodded. “The ties are so pretty.” You told her. “I made the suggestion of a deep purple, and he ran with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled wide. “This is so great for him.” She said happily. “I told Sam he’s my son, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gross, another brother.” Dean joked. “At least I didn’t have to raise him, though.” He chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smirked. “You sure about that?” You asked. “He’s still learning, much like a kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s so adorable.” Mary said fondly. “He’s like a puppy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas needs to find himself a chick.” Dean nodded, sipping at his soda. “Badly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shrugged. “I’m sure anyone would be happy to.” You told him. “As long as they don’t mind having to clarify things now and then for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary hummed in agreement. “Maybe a quiet student.” She suggested, tapping Dean’s hand when he reached for a piece of garlic bread. “Wait for your brother.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean made a face. “Mom...he’s like thirty.” He pouted. “He’s more than capable of understanding that some of us are here, and dying to eat the best lasagna ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary just arched her brow, making him sag. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gave Dean a soft look then reached for his hand. You didn’t say anything, just gave it a squeeze. When he squeezed in return, you knew it’d be okay. It was just an off night. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Dean spent a minute longer in the shower, thinking about his brother and what he would say the next day. He let the hot water run over him as you slipped into his mind. He smiled at the thought of you, hoping you’d be joining him in the shower one day. He still had to give you your surprise, and was eager to see your reaction. That caused him to finish up his shower quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were lounging in his bed, reading, when he walked in with the towel wrapped around his waist. “Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tease.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” You giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned. “Not a tease if I follow through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laughed, shaking your head. “Smooth.” You put your bookmark between the pages and set your book down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned, sitting on the bed. “Don’t see you complaining.” He teased. “Not even a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You just grinned and sat up to his arm. “Feel better?” You asked, lacing your fingers with his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He kissed your hand, smiling. “Ready for that gift now?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” You wiggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went to grab the box from his jacket, grinning. “I put a lot of thought into this.” He told you as he pulled it out. “Wanted it to be just as special as you.” He sat next to you, facing you, as he handed the small box over. “And perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blushed brightly, taking it into your lap. “That’s sweet of you to say.” You giggled when you saw the wrapping paper. “Pink for a princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” He beamed. “Only the best.” He looked more excited than you to open it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled and let the paper fall away, widening your eyes as you saw what it was. Lifting the well crafted knife, you turned it over in your hands. “I can hold it perfectly.” You whispered. “It’s gorgeous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed your head. “I wanted to find stone colors that matched things about all of us. Cas’ eye color was easiest to find. Then mine, then Sam’s hazel. You’re our family now.” He cleared his throat, feeling shy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tearing up, you looked over at him, smiling. “I love it!” You set it down carefully before hugging him. “And I love you.” You kissed all over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, hugging you back. “It’s not dumb?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shook your head. “It means more to me than any piece of jewelry ever could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nuzzled into your neck. “I also wanted something useful for you to use if needed.” He told you. “Want my girl safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sniffled and ran a hand through his hair. “It’s perfect.” You said lovingly. “And very...you.” You giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubbed your hips. “I’m taking that as a compliment.” He grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. It was meant to be one.” You cupped his face and kissed him deeply. He leaned you back, and you let him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran his fingers through your hair, losing himself in the kiss. It felt natural, and he let his walls fall. He smiled as you held him close and reached under your shirt. You shivered slightly, but smiled, as well. “Love you.” He mumbled before letting his towel fall. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Mary smiled as she brought a bowl of ice cream to her younger son. Knocking on his door, she waited for him to answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam opened the door wearily but smiled when he saw it was her. “Oh, hey.” He greeted her, opening it the rest of the way. “Was worried you were Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t just a silly fight, was it?” She said sadly, holding out the bowl. “Or you wouldn’t be hiding away in your room, worrying he was at your door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It happens.” He let her in, thankful he had a clean room. “Won’t be the last time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but…” She sighed. “Can I help?” She asked, wanting things to be okay between her boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll blow over.” He shook his head. “Promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” She looked sad. “Maybe I’ll take him ice cream too.” She thought out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitively knock first.” Sam chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled. “I planned on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And shield your eyes and ears.” He recommended. “Better yet, call first.” He joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes but grinned. “Glad your mood has improved.” She told him. “I scolded your brother before dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I missed that.” He chuckled. “He pouted, didn't he?” When she laughed, he did. “I knew it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” She shrugged proudly. “I am your mother, and his.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m cooler.” He shrugged. “He's more uptight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t start. I’m going to go get more ice cream.” She pointed a finger at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled. “Yes, ma'am.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>